


A picnic in the woods

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Let's go down to the woods today, will they be in for a surprise?





	A picnic in the woods

Our tale starts in the woods near Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan's house, they're currently on a date.

Seamus smirked. "A picnic, really, Dean? I never thought you'd be the type who took their boyfriend on a picnic date."

Dean replied, "The best dates are picnics."

Seamus asked, "What was the real reason you brought me out here?"

Dean said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to show you the woods I used to camp in when I was younger."

Seamus told him, "I've never been camping."

Dean smiled. "That gives me a great idea for our next date."

Seamus muttered, "Don't say we're gonna camp in here."

Dean grinned. "That's exactly what we're going to do!"

Seamus stated, "Yay, I can't wait."

Dean promised him, "You're going to love it."


End file.
